CATS
by The Mirage-Healing Alchemist
Summary: Mayana gets turned into a cat how can Ed save her? Short plot! Complete!


Author: This is a plot I had one night. I wrote this a long time ago so hope you enjoy reading it!

Mayana led a normal life in a normal world, at least that's what she thought. She followed two boys, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, around, in a world where alchemy is used heavily, trying to find a legendary stone, The Philosopher's Stone. She and Ed and Al all loved each other deeply like they were siblings, but Ed and Mayana's love for each other ran much deeper than that. They all were as happy as could be but one day that all almost changed.

Ed walked into the dorm to find Mayana gone.

"Mayana? Where are you?" Ed asked.

"Meow." Came his answer and he looked down. A cat stood by his feet and he became slightly angry.

"AL, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! NO MORE CATS!" he shouted. Ed then noticed the cat had bright blue eyes, that was pretty odd for a cat, the eyes looked just like his girlfriend Mayana's eyes. The truth only sunk in when he noticed the blue necklace with a clear blue charm that looked like a really big frozen raindrop with beads around the raindrop around the cat's neck. It was the same necklace he had given Mayana. Next to the charm was the locket that had Mayana's initials on it. He knelt down and opened the locket and saw his and Mayana's picture inside and realized the cat was Mayana.

"Mayana, what happened?" Ed asked.

"Ed, help me! I don't know what's happened! I woke up and realized I was a cat." Mayana said. Ed stroked her soft silver fur and she purred. Al soon came in.

"Brother! You told me no more cats! And here you are with one!" Al accused.

"Al-" Ed was cut off by Mayana.

"I'M MAYANA!" Al jumped.

"THAT CAT CAN TALK!"

"Al shut up and close the door." Ed said and Al obeyed. They sat down on the bed and Mayana sat on Ed's lap and Al sat on the floor in front of them.

"OK, Mayana, tell us everything you remember before you woke up." Ed said.

"Well, I remember having the nicest dream of colors. Silvers, blues, blacks, and greens, all my favorite colors and then I started dreaming about cats. I like cats about as much as Al does. I dreamt of a silver cat with blue eyes and he came near me and before he got to me I woke up and realized I was a cat." Mayana explained nonchalantly.

"I remember reading something like this type of alchemy, but it's really hard next to impossible to reverse." Ed said. Mayana sighed.

"Well, I better get used to the taste of mice and birds. I'm gonna be eating them for a long time."

"Hey, I said really hard not that it is impossible." Ed said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, come on Mayana, don't give up hope now." Al said. Mayana nodded.

"Anyway, I think I can get used to it. I am pretty small. I wanna try something." She jumped up onto Ed's head and curled up.

"Hey, your head is comfy." Mayana said.

"What are you doing up there?" Ed asked.

"Being comfortable." Mayana said. Ed shook his head and Mayana nearly fell off.

"Please don't do that, I'll almost fall off and dig my claws into your head." Automatically Ed stopped not really wanting a head full of claws.

There was a knock on the door and Roy Mustang walked in.

"Where did the cat come from?" Roy asked.

"It's me Mayana!" Mayana shouted and Roy looked almost taken back.

"Come on Ed, what are you trying to do? Trick me?" Roy asked.

"It's not a joke, I'm really Mayana!" Mayana said going over to him. Roy knelt down and picked her up by the neck.

"OUCH! THAT HURTS! QUIT IT!" Roy dropped her on the ground where she landed on all fours.

"Don't you have any manners?" Mayana asked angry.

"I thought Ed was playing a trick on me. I just came to see what all the fuss was about. Apparently it's nothing." Roy said. Mayana scratched Roy's leg then scampered back to Ed.

"Good bye Ed." Roy said then left. Mayana hung her head, felt tears form in her eyes.

"Is it really nothing to worry about?" Mayana asked. Ed picked her up gently and held her tightly.

"Of course it is. I was worried the minute I realized it was you." Ed whispered. Al watched them and for the first time, saw a cat start to cry.

"We'll get you back to your original form, Mayana, even if it kills us." Al said.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Mayana sat on the bed and watched Ed pour through books trying to find a cure to help her. He was sitting at his desk with the reading lamp on reading book after book. He rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake. It was almost three and Mayana was having trouble staying awake as well. She jumped down off the bed and jumped up onto the desk. She sat in front of Ed and nuzzled him.

"Go to bed and get some sleep. You've pulled three all-nighters and you're exhausted." Mayana licked his cheek and Ed hugged her. He picked her up into his arms and carried her to bed where he held her tightly in his arms and soon fell fast asleep. Mayana watched him sleep and beat herself up inside.

'_How could I have even wondered if Ed loved me? If he's going through all this just to get me back that must mean he really does care for me._' Mayana thought. Mayana nuzzled up closer to Ed. She felt his breathing in her fur and it gave her chills. She soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Mayana woke up early and went out the window and sat on the fire escape for a long time. Soon, she turned around to go inside but stopped when she saw another cat blocking her path. Before she knew it she was surrounded by cats of all breeds.

"Uh, nice kitties. Nice kitties." Mayana said nervously as the cats closed in.

"ED! HELP ME!" Mayana shouted. Ed soon appeared at the window and saw Mayana in distress. He picked her up and shut the window.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked setting Mayana down on the bed. Mayana nodded and he stroked her soft fur. She purred at the feel of it. Ed soon stopped, much to Mayana's dismay, and yawned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I only wanted to get some fresh air then come back in." Mayana said looking down.

"You didn't know the cats were gonna go after you." Ed said. Mayana nodded still looking down. She glanced up and noticed Ed had his back to her. He took off his shirts and Mayana let out a silent gasp and thanked her lucky stars Ed couldn't see her blushing. Ed then took out his braid letting his wavy golden hair fall down to the middle of his back.

Mayana remembered how when her and Ed used to make love before she was turned to a cat she would run her hands through that long silky hair. In the morning light, Ed's features were brought out clearly. His chiseled abs, toned muscles, and his long golden hair that Mayana loved so much.

"I wish I was human again everything was just so much easier." Mayana murmured laying down with her ears pressed against her head and her head resting on her paws.

Ed turned to look at her. She was really distressed and this time the only cat around was herself. Ed sat back down at his desk and started looking for a cure again. Mayana soon drifted off to sleep.

She was awoken a little while later by a shout that scared her half to death.

"Mayana! I found it!" Ed said excitedly.

"What? Found what?" Mayana asked still half asleep.

"I found the alchemy to turn you back into a human!" Ed said.

"What!" Mayana said jumping down from the bed and going over to him. She jumped up onto the desk and read the chapter. She read it twice but couldn't make any sense of it.

"Something isn't right." Mayana said.

"What?" Ed asked. Mayana rubbed her eyes with her paws and looked again, still no sense made.

"Is this text in English?" Mayana asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I can't read a word of it."

"What?"

"I can't understand a thing of it." Mayana said.

"Mayana, quit messing around and talk in English." Ed said. Mayana looked up at him as if to say, "I am."

"Mayana, you're serious aren't you?" Ed asked. Mayana nodded and Ed took the book, some supplies, and Mayana to the park.

"The alchemy book says to do this in a wide open space. We need to hurry before you turn full cat." Ed said. Mayana held on tightly. She noticed a few differences in the past week. She had obtained night vision and that helped right then. It was almost midnight after all. Finally, they stopped and Ed read by the faint moonlight. He drew the circle and put Mayana in the middle of it.

"Cross your paws." Ed said. He went to the edge of the circle and touched it with his flesh hand. There was a bright blue light that enveloped Mayana. For one whole minute Ed couldn't see anything except the blue light. Then finally, when the light disappeared, a girl lay in the middle of the circle stark naked.

"Mayana!" Ed said running over to her. He took off his red trench coat he had grabbed and wrapped it around her.

"Mayana, are you OK?" Ed asked holding her at arms length. Mayana opened her eyes that were very light blue for a moment then returned to their regular blue.

"ED!" Mayana sobbed and hugged him. Ed wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly whispering her name over and over as she cried into his chest.

"It's OK. It's all over." Ed whispered. Mayana pulled away and Ed gently smiled at her tear stained face.

"Thank you." Mayana said in a broken voice. Ed wiped away her tears and kissed her. Mayana kissed back harder feeling the kiss she had longed for. Ed understood and held her close to him.

When they pulled away, they went back to the dorm and Al wasn't there.

"I think we should take advantage of our time alone together." Ed said. Mayana wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Mayana said playfully. Ed kissed Mayana as he lay her down on the bed. Ed removed his jacket from her body and Mayana removed his clothes. Ed bit down on Mayana's shoulder and trailed kisses and bites down her chest to her breasts where he sucked on the nipples equally until they hardened. He then moved down and swept his tongue at Mayana's center making her shudder. He licked until Mayana came and he went back up and kissed her making her taste herself.

Mayana rolled them over and went down to Ed's member. She took him fully in her mouth and sucked hard. She heard Ed moan and smiled to herself. When he came, she went back up and kissed Ed making him taste himself as he did to her. Ed rolled them back over and entered her. He started moving at a medium rhythm while nibbling on her shoulder.

Mayana moaned at the feel of him. She missed the feel of him so deep inside her. She ran her fingers through his silky hair. Mayana cried out when she reached her peak and she heard Ed moan as he reached his. He collapsed inside her panting in her ear. Mayana held him close not wanting him to leave her ever. When Ed got his strength back, he pulled out of Mayana and held her close to him. He covered them up when Mayana started to shiver.

"I really missed you doing that to me." Mayana whispered.

"I missed doing it to you." Ed whispered burying his face in her hair. Mayana rested her head against Ed's chest and listened to his heartbeat. As she listened a question popped into her head. She looked up at Ed and he smiled at her.

"Ed, is it normal to have a craving for bird?"

Author: Hope you liked!


End file.
